Real dreams
by isabel08
Summary: Isa is a normal girl who is going to join the Cullens.


"Isa, Isa WAKE UP, WAKE UP" I heard my mother's voice calling me from far away. Slowly as if I was prepared for the worst I opened my eyes. She was standing on top of me watching me with worried eyes.

"You have been screaming for 20 minutes. I couldn't stop you." Suddenly, I felt my heart rate accelerating...I've been screaming again. My face was covered in sweat for the third time this week. This couldn't be happening to me.

"I see you're better now. I'll go to sleep now, I'll come again if you scream, don't worry."

My mother left then, leaving me buried deep in my thoughts. This dream again... I felt ashamed for acting like this. No one knew my dream, if they asked why was I screaming I would just tell them that I don't know, but they, my parents, won't ask again, they got tired of asking. The truth was that I knew why I was screaming, but while sleeping, I couldn't realise that I was screaming, until my mother woke me. The dream was the same all over again, if it was actually a dream. It is so real over and over again. While I sleep I use to open my eyes and look around the room. It is an involuntary gesture and then all of the sudden there is someone in the room with me. I don't get to see his/her face, just the shape of the body in the darkness. That scares the hell out of me, and I start screaming. It is the same dream all over again, but the position of the person changes, but he is still in my room.

Tonight i have 'dreamed' someone standing under the door frame, holding the door open with his right hand, watching me. When I saw him I started screaming and then I fell asleep screaming, until my mother came back to me. Then i went into nothingness...

Then I felt the light hitting my face, and I woke up. It was 10 am. I got out of bed and headed for the kitchen in my pajamas. Mom was waiting there. Usually she was very busy in the mornings with her job, but not today, she was having some days off to rest.

"Mornin' mom"

"Good morning Isa, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, don't worry"

She put some pancakes on the table then and I started eating. My mom was the type of person who enjoyed sipping through a cup of coffee for half an hour while talking to someone, not gossiping, she wasn't the type. She took a few more sips of her coffee then, enjoying every drop eyeing me suspiciously. I hated that look on her, but I didn't dare to break the silence. After a few more long seconds she decided to brake the ice,

"You were screaming again last night."

"I know..." _I'm sorry..._

"You know...this time was different. " I made some big eyes at her. "Yes, it was different, not your normal screaming. You had your eyes opened and you were standing sitting on the bed and you were screaming from the depths of your lungs. "

"I don't remember being with my eyes opened, I just know when I started screaming, but then I think I have fallen asleep."

"It is as I tell you. I heard the screams immediatly because your door was opened. And you were lying on top of the bed screaming your lungs out and watching the opposite wall with big horrified eyes. And you don't even reme..."

"MY DOOR WAS OPENED?" I was shaking hard, terrified.

"Yes, well it looked like you opened it and didn't close it using the handle bar so it was just near the wall, but not fully closed. You could see through it."

"Did you put your left hand on the door and you fully opened it?"

"No. I enetered like a cat, like I always do, I didn't want to scare you."

I was absolutely terrified. Really really scared and I just couldn't handle my mother's stare any longer so I decided that it was time to embrace the morning. I went to the bathroom locking the door after me and then I ran to the sink to wash my face. I cought a glimpse of me in the mirror. I looked awful, like seeing a ghost, but I couldn't move or think straight. I just stared at my face in the mirror. My eyes were black and big from the shock, my mouth twisted making me look like I was in pain, my cheekbones lacking some colour and I had dark circles under my eyes. My beautiful almost waist lenght curls were covered in sweat. I gave up. I enetered the showered, turned on the music on the radio and I just let the hot water overwhelm me.


End file.
